Tempted By The Tuxedo - Snily
by Enigmatix
Summary: Lily and Snape haven't spoken to each other for months but when Snape slides on a suit and tie, even James can't class with his sexiness :


Snape didn't feel like going to the dance at all. He hated the idea of even putting on a suit jacket and a tie and gracing such an occasion with his presence. However, with much debate to obliging, he decided that he would go even if Lily and James would obviously be there. Slughorn had cordially sent him an owl the day before, demanding that he attend or else he wouldn't 'be the brilliant potions student' he thought he was. Even that wasn't enough to tempt him to go to such an event but nevertheless he realised one thing: he wanted to, was dying to see Lily.

It had been almost months since they last spoke to each other one on one. When she did talk to him, it would be when they were in the company of other students and even then she didn't address him personally. She would glance at him as she spoke of something concerning potions as if trying to seek his approval and he would nod. Other than that, not a word was uttered from either of them to each other since she had decided to be with James. He remembered the day clearly as if it was yesterday.

'Severus come with me', Lily had whispered to him as they came out of Potions class, 'I want to tell you something.'

They went along the corridors and when she was satisfied enough that no one was in earshot, she finally let it all out.

'He asked me to be with him! I have been thinking about it for ages now and I-I said yes!'

All the while she said it though, she was avoiding his eyes and Snape was glad enough because if she had seen the look in his eyes, she would have discovered his true feelings at such an announcement.

'That's great Lily,' he had managed to force out, concealing his emotions as best as he could. 'I am happy for you.'

'You are?' she suddenly asked, her excitement suddenly gone and her gaze transfixed on him.

'Yes I am.'

'Oh I thought you would have been...No I'm sorry. I'm so happy!' she cried and made an attempt to hug him but then stopped.

Up to that moment, Snape realised, Lily had made no attempt to look at him.

And from that day, they started talking less and less to each other, till it got to her refusing to even say hi to him even when she was not with James. She would walk past him straight, her head bent and when she was in the company of James, she would not come to his defence if James taunted or teased him. It deeply hurt Snape and he had become deeply depressed from that day.

Up to now, he realised as he buttoned up his white shirt and put on a black tie, he was still depressed. He hadn't any friends and spent his days imagining her just talking to him once more. Although it had been awhile, he could still remember how her voice sounded. He slid on his black pants and then his jacket and fixed his hair. Then he after he had put on his shoes, he departed for the party.

...

Lily sat on her bed looking at herself in the mirror she held in her hands and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She wiped it away and realised that it had removed her face powder as it slid down and she had to reapply some more. When she was finished, she untied the sash from her hair and let it down her back. She zipped up her green knee long strap dress and got up. All the while she was thinking of Severus Snape. Even when she closed her eyes she could still see his thin figure in his robes along with his black shoulder length hair.

She should have been feeling very happy and at ease since she agreed to be with James. However, she had grown to become anything but a happy soul since then. The first time she had related her being with James to Severus, he had not even taken it the way she had imagined. He had just been plain and agreeable with it all. She had been at a loss for words at his behaviour because what she had expected was for him to be mad at her. She had anticipated a sarcastic reply or a cold look. He had however just nodded and said he was happy for her and that was it.

Oh how she was somehow angry! She thought as she slid on her shoes and checked herself in the mirror once more. She was angry at him for being such a caring and considerate friend at times. But did she want him to have become cold that day? She thought. No or else they would have had a fight and then she would have cried and become sad. It didn't seem to matter though. They still had ended up being apart. They were hardly friends at all as of this day. He refused to attempt to make any conversation with her when she was around and she had done the same, afraid that he might vent his anger on her. She had become so angry at him for not speaking to her that whenever she was with James and he insulted him, she allowed it, not only because of how she felt, but also because she wanted him to feel jealous.

Fighting it as much as she could though, she had always wanted to talk to him once more. How she wished he would just say one word to her! Every time he was around her, she felt intimidated by his presence. He made her feel uneasy because she would become so aware of him being there that she would lose focus. All her attention would be on him. Even when she was with James and he would walk by, her heart pained her. It felt as if it had received a quick stab through it and she would feel as if she was suffocating as if someone was pressing on her lungs. His voice alone would drive her insane when she would be talking to someone and he would be nearby conversing with another. The deep, low sound of it with his clearly defined accent always would attract her attention.

'Lily, are you ready?' James asked as he poked his way into the girls' dormitories.

'Yes, coming', she managed to say and picked up her purse.

Walking out the room she felt saddened by the idea of going to a party as with how she was feeling. When James held out his arm for her to take it, she found herself hesitating a bit because she didn't feel like taking it. She wanted badly to hold someone else's hand and yet she knew deep inside that that was probably the last thing that person wanted to do at this very minute.

...

Surprisingly, on such an occasion, Slughorn had decided to take the party to another level by actually playing muggle music. The place was decorated with purple flowers and hanging lanterns led the way along the corridor towards the room. Snape in a corner drinking butter beer and eating a pine tart as his eyes swept around the room, looking for Lily or James but neither of them could be seen. He felt uneasy in such an outfit and was constantly tugging at his neck because the tie felt too tightly drawn or making an attempt to take off his suit jacket because he was feeling extremely hot. He felt out of place. It was early yet and there weren't a lot of students there or maybe Slughorn had not invited many. However there were a great amount of Slytherins there that Snape recognised especially Jessica Parkinson, a very weird gothic girl who fancied Snape very much. The affection and admiration however, was only on her part for Snape didn't fancy her at all.

Although he was trying to conceal himself as much as possible from her, she saw him and came over. Tonight her black hair was clipped up in various places. Around her eyes were blackened as well as her lips. She was wearing a black satin dress that hugged her curvy body very well. The neckline was low and much cleavage was exposed to Snape as she came towards him, her eyes daring.

'Oh Severus!' she exclaimed holding unto his tie and looking deep into his eyes, 'I was quite in raptures when you came through the door. I was beginning to worry myself that you would not show! I feared that my heart would be broken if you didn't grace the party with your presence.'

'Hello Jessica', he managed to say and his eyes kept looking to see if anyone was observing the two of them. By now she had her hand on his neck and was playfully caressing it.

'My how sexy you are and that voice', she whispered, 'can tempt any woman to become ecstatic.'

He was beginning to feel more uneasy as she continued her scheme to probably pre seduce him and he was looking desperately around the room for anyone else he knew to escape to. He would have probably even talked up James in such a moment as this. The last thing he needed was for Jessica to rub up on him.

But then she walked in.

She came in silently holding James' hand and Snape couldn't help but stare. She looked so beautiful. Her green dress made her look so gorgeous and it brought out the colour of her eyes so well. As much as he had seen her hair down before, tonight there was something different about it. It was shinier and much more tempting to touch as she tucked a few strands behind her right ear and smiled around at the people in the room who happened to look at her. James was feeling pleased with himself, Snape thought, and he didn't give him wrong at all. To have Lily next to him looking so beautiful would have been enough for him to feel pleased as well.

However not once did her eyes meet his as she looked around.

Little did he know though, that Lily was looking for him and when she couldn't see him anywhere from where she stood, she released her hand from James' and went further into the room.

Slughorn went up to her and commented on how pretty she looked, 'ah Lily my girl! My favourite student has arrived!'

Snape on the other hand was feeling more depressed than ever. He wanted to hide behind the curtain or something because he felt worthless.

'She looks good', Jessica was saying as she looked at Lily, 'but I look far better, don't I Sevy?'

When he didn't reply, she moved in and pressed her body against his.

'Oh. I treasure such closeness! Oh do kiss me Sevy! Kiss me now!' and she tried to kiss him.

'What are you doing?' he frantically whispered and backed away, 'control yourself Jessica.'

'OH how my name sounds so nice when YOU say it!' and she grabbed his hand and kissed it feverishly.

Snape felt like disappearing right there and then. He allowed her to hold his hand as he took a glass of butter beer from a passing student bearing a tray. Taking a sip he looked around for Lily but couldn't see her because the place was beginning to get crowded. Just as he was about to move away from that spot and get away from Jessica, he heard Jessica exclaim, 'Lily! Oh how pretty you look! You should have not worn GREEN though. It's so not nice looking on YOU.'

Snape wanted not to turn around but then he felt that it would appear rude to do that, so he turned and faced her. Her eyes diverted from Jessica's to his. They looked at each other for a few seconds and she didn't attempt to say anything and neither did he. Then Jessica sensing what was going on moved in and slid her arm through Snape's and pressed herself into him. She nuzzled her head unto his shoulder and stared at Lily.

'I think James is looking for you Lily', she said and jerked her head towards James, who was standing talking to Lupin.

Lily looked at James, then at Snape and when she realised that he wasn't going to say anything to her, she moved away. She couldn't believe it. Snape came with Jessica! Jessica Parkinson of all people! She felt very crossed and yet heartbroken. Suddenly she realised she was jealous. The longing to be Snape's best friend, the only girl who talked and was close to him, grew stronger as she went over to James and looked at him once more. He was looking at her. She diverted her eyes away from him with hatred and let go of James' arm.

'Lily are you okay?' he asked and she nodded and said she just was feeling clustered and needed some fresh air. 'I'll be back.'

Sliding quietly behind a curtain that led to a balcony she stayed there and breathed in and out slowly trying to slow the beating of her heart. She couldn't take it at all. She was supposed to be with James and feeling happy but was feeling so angry yet hurt by Snape coming here with Jessica. In addition to that, he didn't even talk to her although she went up to him. She stood right in front of him and he acted as if he didn't know her or they had never ever been friends before. She wanted to cry.

Snape let go of Jessica's hand then said he was going to talk to Slughorn about something and he went after Lily. He saw that she had disappeared behind a curtain obviously wanting some fresh air. As much as he didn't want to go, he did because he felt somewhat guilty for not attempting to talk to her when she had approached him. He couldn't gather the courage to because when he faced her, he felt angry and yet hurt. All the times she had avoided him and not even bother to look at him came back and he remained speechless. However, he felt as if he had to go say hi to her at least.

Parting the curtain and slipping behind it, he saw her on the balcony looking out. Her back was towards him and even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was upset because of how she was standing. He realised that he knew her so well. She was hugging herself and was looking out unto the castle grounds.

She sensed someone standing there and turned around expecting James. When she saw Snape, she found it difficult to breathe as if someone was pressing her chest down, the usual feeling she got when HE was around.

'Lily I...'

'You came with Jessica Parkinson?' she asked in a hurt voice, cutting him off.

'No. I...'

'Then why is she with you? Why is she holding unto you like that?' she asked.

'She came up to me...'

'She doesn't deserve you!' she cried, her voice strained, 'how dare you allow HER to cuddle up to you like that!' And she couldn't help it because she was feeling really jealous that she wasn't the girl he was with.

'Excuse me?' Snape asked, his eyes switching from warm to confusion, 'I wasn't under the impression that YOU decided who I deserve or who can CUDDLE up with me.'

'Oh I am sorry for caring', she said sarcastically, 'I guess you do have bad taste after all! To allow THAT to be next to you is quite unbelievable! You should have at least come by YOURSELF then!'

And she realised that she had said too much, too much because Snape suddenly looked away hurt and angry. He then stared at her for a few seconds and said, 'maybe it pains you to realise that you are not the ONLY girl who can tolerate being around me.'

He turned around and before he went through the parted curtains he turned back and said, 'And I DID come by myself', and before she could reply he disappeared into the room.

She felt completely stupid with what she had said. It always happened when she was angry, hurt or jealous of someone. The very person that she loved would always be unfortunate to receive the insults and blows if he or she managed to be in her path when she was feeling emotional. She had never learnt to control her feelings at times and the only way she found it safe to not take it out on anyone was to be alone. Snape had just managed to intrude on her taking that time off to cool down and he had received the blows. She wished she had never said it, any of it but it was said and the only thing she could do is go back into the room and pretend as if nothing happened, especially to James who was probably looking for her.

When she went back into the room, she tried as much as she could to not look in Snape's direction and stood next to James.

'Are you alrigYou look sad', he said and felt her forehead, 'are you sick?'

'No,' she said and saw Jessica making her way towards Snape.

She looked at him but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Jessica. She turned around and looked at James who was busy talking to Lupin and Jack, another Gryffindor 6th year student.

'The dance floor is getting crowded mate', Jack was saying and she looked in the centre of the room and saw that there were indeed a few couples who were braving it to dance there.

'You should take the lady for a dance James', Jack said.

'In a minute', James said and began whispering something to Lupin.

She managed to pick up him saying, 'how come Snivellus gets Jessica? Look at her on him.'

And both of them looked at Snape. Lily couldn't help but look as well and saw that Jessica was hugging Snape and kissing him feverishly on his cheeks.

'Wonder what cologne he managed to spray unto himself.'

'I always knew Snape had the ladies charm', Lupin whispered, 'women these days like the mysterious look.'

'Figures', James scoffed, 'blimey its grease and lipstick mixing there.'

'Oh leave him alone James, he deserves a little fun.'

Snape was feeling quite uncomfortable but he knew Lily was watching. Even though he knew Jessica was a bad choice for attempted flirting, he wanted to show Lily that she was not the only girl that liked him. Besides, he thought, Jessica wasn't that bad. If she could just stop being so giddy he wouldn't find it annoying.

'Hey! Let's go dance Sevy', she suddenly whispered looking eagerly at him, 'come on.'

'I don't feel like', he said calmly.

'Sev. Come on. Please?' she begged. 'Look, I know I am probably the last person you want to be here with you but Lily is not the only girl that likes you okay? I do too. I know I'm weird and all that but I just want one dance. Please?'

He looked at her and gived in, 'okay sure. One dance.'

And he allowed her to lead him unto the dance floor. He was quite aware of a few stares but he didn't care, in fact, he felt kind of pleased with himself. James was staring in his direction as well as Lupin and Lily.

Suddenly 'I wanna be your man' by Zapp and Roger came on, a very slow song that sent a few 'yays' and 'yeahs' from the couples and Snape was beginning to wonder how Slughorn was pulling it off. He suddenly saw Professor Dumbledore standing at the corner of the room as well as another Professor and realised that it was only a fool who would be brave enough to try anything indecent in the room.

Jessica came to a stop and wrapped her hands around his neck. He looped his around her waist and the danced slowly. Then he saw James leading Lily unto the dance floor and ended up right next to him and Jessica. James held unto her and she had looped her hands around his neck and they danced. At first, Lily didn't realise Snape was next to her and James. When she saw him, she couldn't quite conceal the shock and hurt expression on her face quick enough for Snape not to see. Snape kept his eyes steady on hers and she did the same as she danced with James and he danced with Jessica.

_Hey lady, let me tell you,_

_Why I can't live my life without you,_

_Ooh, baby_

Lily nuzzled her head unto James' chest and still kept her eyes on Snape. He just stared back at her without any expression in his eyes at all.

_Every time I see you walking by I cannot breathe,_

_You don't understand but in time you will_

_I must make you understand_

The two of them, although dancing without each other, kept staring intensely at each other. Snape felt the words of the song sinking in and realised that the lyrics explained everything he felt about when Lily was around.

Little did he know that Lily was thinking the very same of him, when HE was around. However, she allowed James to hold her close and he kissed her on her forehead. Jessica was holding unto Snape too, her head on his chest.

_I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man_

_I wanna be your man, yes I do yeah, yeah_

_I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man_

_I wanna be your man, wanna be your man_

_Better not pass me by 'cause if you do_

_You'll lose a good thing, oh, baby_

'_Cause what I have to say is sealed with a kiss_

_And wedding ring, wedding ring._

_My mind is blind at times, I can't see anyone but you_

_And those other girls don't matter, no, they can't spoil my view_

_I must make you understand_

_I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man_

_..._

Then suddenly, Lily's head came up from James' chest and she stared at Snape. As he looked back at her he realised that what he was seeing in her eyes now wasn't anger. Lily was studying him deeply with eyes. He could see a tear slide down her cheek as well. She seemed to be silently sending him a message but he didn't understand what it was at all. When she still kept doing it, he narrowed his eyes and tried to signal to her what was it that was wrong but she still kept staring at him intensely, studying him even still.

Even as she looked at him she was afraid that James would want to know what was wrong with her. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her hands had gone cold. Her knees felt weak as well because of the effect the song had on her.

_Words can never say what I feel, it's too intense, oh_

_I tried, I tried, I tried, I tried to tell you how I feel_

_But I get mixed up, so mixed up_

_My mind is blind at times, I can't see anyone but you_

_Those other girls don't matter, no, they can't spoil my view_

_I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man_

_..._

'Severus', she mouthed and kept looking at him.

Snape mouthed back 'what?' to her and she bit her lips.

'I need to use the washroom', she quickly whispered to James and he looked at her then led her away from the centre of the room as the song ended.

'Okay go ahead', he said to her and walked to Lupin.

Snape watched as she separated from James and when she was sure he wasn't looking, she ducked through the curtain that led to the balcony and disappeared. He whispered to Jessica that he had to use the washroom as well and she let go of him and nodded then saw Jack coming towards them and she quickly went to him. He immediately held unto her and they started dancing. He didn't even take much interest in it but went after Lily.

He went through the curtain and heard her sobbing before he could see her face. Her shoulders were heaving and her hands were covering her face as she cried.

'Lily!' he cried going quickly to her and embracing her, forgetting all that went on between them for the past few months, 'what is the matter?'

When she didn't answer, he released her and keeping one hand on her shoulder, he reached up and wiped her cheeks and under her eyes with his hand then he tucked her hair behind her ears.

All the while he was looking at her.

'Severus, I...'

'Shhhh,' he said putting one finger on her lips.

He kissed her on her forehead softly, his lips lingering a few seconds there.

'I'm sorry for not talking to you for so long', he whispered.

Then he kissed her on her right cheek.

'I'm sorry for not seeming to care about you for so long.'

He then kissed her left cheek softly.

'I'm sorry for saying that you are not the only girl who seems to care about me because I was wrong.'

Next he kissed her on her nose.

'Lastly, I'm not going to put up with it anymore. I must say that I love you Lily. I love you.'

And he kissed her on her lips briefly. Keeping his hands on her face, he looked at her.

'I'm sorry too!' she whispered and hugged him tightly then released him.

She couldn't take it any longer because it just felt like it had to happen. It had to happen right now. She didn't want to let the moment slip by. He reached up with her hands and brought his face towards hers. Their lips were inches apart as she stared into his eyes and he stared back. He didn't expect it but Lily crushed her lips unto his and kissed him deeply and longingly. He could feel the passion she was feeling through her kissing and he kissed her back as well, she feeling the same. They kissed long, deep and when they both were breathless and her heart as well as his had stopped beating so frantically, they stopped.

'I couldn't stand to see you with Jessica', she said.

'Neither could I stand to see you with James.'

'I'm not happy with him. I'm happy when I'm with you,' she whispered.

'Clearly...that is the same way I feel,' and he smiled.

'But James...' she said and looked at him.

'James is a lucky guy', he said smiling, 'I believe he must be waiting on you.'

And even though a kiss had been shared between them, he accepted that she still loved James. Both she and he realised that being best friend was the thing they had always wanted and even if she was with James still, it didn't affect him because at least he now had her again, as a best friend. That was all he needed right now. He just needed her to talk to him and be his friend again and she needed the same.

'I can't ever live without talking, being with you Severus', she said.

'Neither I, I for one can truly say there is no other girl like you who can love me the way I want to be loved.'

'Aww', and she kissed him on his cheek, 'I just always wanted to kiss you so badly', and she laughed and so did he.

'I bet you wanted to. I wanted the same too', he said, 'now that that is over with', and he laughed once more, 'let's go inside. You go first though. I don't want James to stun me or something.'

Before she went back though, she looked at him one last time and smiled, 'I'm glad we reconciled in our own little devilish way. I can't wait to talk to you some more tomorrow.'

'Our reconciliation is very strange', he said smiling, 'yet it has worked and I can't wait either. Go on Lily.'

And she finally went through the curtain leaving him staring after her.

He had to admit that the one thing he desired was to be in James' place but as much as he wanted it, he realised that Lily would not be happy with him. He wanted her to be happy and she was indeed when she was with James. As much as he wanted that he realised that being her best friend was one of the treasures he would always keep close to his heart forever and ever until death would take him away into the unknown.

(HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING! I KNOW IT WAS LONG, LONGER THAN I EXPECTED ACTUALLY. WHEN I REACHED TO THE END I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO END IT HONESTLY! I HAD THE INTENTIONS OF THEM NOT KISSING AT ALL BUT THEN IT WOULDNT HAVE MADE SENSE TO HAVE THEM LOOKING AT EACH OTHER SO AND THEN THERE WASNT A KISS! I MADE IT A BIT PEACEFUL AT THE END TO SHOW THAT THEY BOTH WANTED TO KISS EACH OTHER AND REMAINED BEST FRIENDS. ITS NOT MUCH. IT WASNT PLANNED ACTUALLY THATS WHY IT TURNED OUT SO. I DIDNT WANT TO END IT OFF WITH THEM BEING TOGETHER BECAUSE THEN ID HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO JAMES AND LILY ETC.)

(PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
